degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Dr. Chris Relationship
The relationship between Doctor Chris and Anya is also known as Doctor Chranya (Doctor Chr'is/'Anya). Anya liked her mother, Pam MacPherson's, oncologist and talked about it with a few of her friends (Riley Stavros, Wesley Betenkamp, Holly J. Sinclair, and Fiona Coyne). Relationship History Overview Anya developed a crush on her mother's oncologist during the time when she would spend hours at the hospital while her mother was being treated for cancer. The two went on a date while Doctor Chris was under the assumption that Anya was 20 and shared a kiss. However, when Anya revealed to her mother she was seeing Dr. Chris, she made Anya tell him that she was really only 17. Dr. Chris and Anya met and agreed to remain friends until she was 18 when they would try a relationship between them. However, by the time of their second date, Doctor Chris told Anya that he was moving to Kenya, Africa. She asked to come with him, but he turned her down. Season 10 In Halo (2), the two run into each other at the hospital when Anya came with Wesley. Wesley convinces Doctor Chris to stay with Anya past his shift, and Anya is surprised to see he waited to have cold coffee with her. In When Love Takes Over, she lies and tells Doctor Chris that she is 20 and in college, since she knew a 25 year old doctor would not go out with a 17 year old girl. They went on a date, and became semi-official.... until Pam found out and made them break up. However, he told Anya to wait until she is 18, and they'll see where their relationship could go. Season 11 After the four months passed and she had her eighteenth birthday in What's My Age Again?, they went on their second date. Doctor Chris, told Anya that he was moving to Kenya, Africa though, so their relationship could not work out. When she asked if she could go with him, he rejected her. Which led to Owen and Anya hooking up. Degrassi Mini In Love Is..., Anya states that love is not being able to focus in class, which she states isn't practical because she has a test next week. However, she doesn't know how she can take notes when her head is filled with thoughts of "his sweet eyes", "cute hair", and "sexy smile." She calls herself pathetic, saying she always goes after guys she can't have, mentioning Sav Bhandari and the arranged marriage issues they had in their relationship, and now a man she barely knows. She thinks of the idea to fake sick so she could go and see him, saying to check her heart rate, but then realizing it's a bad idea because he would be able to hear how fast it was beating. She asks if having a crush on her mother's cancer doctor is such a bad thing, referring to Doctor Chris, and puts her hands over her notebook that had doodles of his name all over it. Gallery Degrassi-episode-33-03.jpg Anyaanddrchris.png tumblr_lherraUhKg1qcpwsjo1_500.png 343fs.jpg 345n.jpg 5745d.jpg 987fdf.jpg 787897.jpg 464fss.jpg 453dd.jpg 98789.jpg 7987h.jpg 97897h.jpg images (10)).jpg lto-heave-ho.png D10_sept13_ss_0629.jpg 04 (12).jpg 14 (1)).jpg 06 (12).jpg 12 (2)).jpg rtrtere.jpg iouik.png iujiukl.png uiou.png 897uiyu.png iuyuihi.png yuiyu.png yhuiyiu.png tyrtyui.png uiouuiou.png 87oiu.png 87iuu.png 97yu.png tyfytyui.png gfygjh.png rtyrrdd.jpg dgrtgrt.jpg iuiuik.jpg 5555d.png freere.png fhyyt4.png grgre5.png 89uioj.png Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions